


Gene Kelly Hasn't Got Anything On Lauren Marcus

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Other, bmcgirlsweek, singin' in the rain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Brooke Lockwood. Jenna Brown. Chloe Lamont. Christine Selden.What happens when four lives intertwine during a shocking change to film history?A lot of stuff, most of it good, it seems.





	Gene Kelly Hasn't Got Anything On Lauren Marcus

“Hell _o_ out there! This is Jeremy Bailey talking to you in front of Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood. Every star is here to make Monumental Pictures’ premiere of “The Royal Rascal” the outstanding event of nineteen twenty-seven!”

Jeremy Bailey was an overexcited Hollywood reporter, presenting at a movie premiere in a dashing suit with a microphone shoved in his face. He was the top of the pyramid when it came to Hollywood gossip, even if years ago he would’ve broken down if he had heard even a flicker of attention directed towards him.

“We are breathlessly awaiting the arrival of its two great stars, Chloe Lamont and Brooke Lockwood!”  
A shriek went over the crowd as a car pulled up, but Jeremy merely shook his head with a movie-star grin.

“No, no, ladies and gentlemen, that was not them! That was the famous zip boy, the darling of the flapper set, Michael Zanders and his new red hot pash, J. Cumberland Spendrill the Third! This is his ninth marriage. I know this time it’s really love!”

As Michael left, waving to fans, some silly girl screamed “Michael!!!” and another car rolled up. Out stepped Olga Mara, an exotic star dressed in a spider gown. She was known for playing villains and seductresses, so the crossed booed and hissed as she went. Next went Mary Margaret, and then Mr. Jake Simpson.

“The stars just keep pouring in now, don’t they! Well, here comes Jake Simpson, the man who gave you all the Lockwood-Lamont pictures, accompanied by their famous director Rich Dexter, and by Brooke Lockwood’s closest friend and confidante, Jenna Brown!”  
The crowd roared as the three arrived on the carpet, Jeremy grinning alongside them as the camera people took photos.

Someone who hadn’t heard Jeremy- a security guard probably -approached Jenna and asked roughly, “Hey, who’re you? Hey, ma’am, are you anybody?”  
Jenna looked around conspiratorially and stage-whispered, “Shh. I’ve got a big secret... I’m Rin-Tin-Tin’s stand-in..” She then struck a pose, her hands on her hips, before barking like a dog and continuing down the aisle, the guy too confused to keep the conversation going.

“Jake, anything to say to our listeners about tonight’s premiere?”  
Jake laughed loudly and good-naturedly before leaning into the microphone, the crowd watching his every move.  
“Jeremy, I want your listeners to know that this movie is just what they’ve been clamoring for: those romantic lovers of the screen at their absolute best.”

The crowd screamed in thanks as he left, Rich following, as Jenna Brown came forwards, expectantly.  
“This is Jenna Brown, the woman who plays piano on the set to get Don and Lina into those.. Romantic moods. Would you like to say a word, Miss Brown?”

Jenna surged in close, shaking Jeremy’s hand as she spoke. “Well, Jeremy, tell them I agree with whatever Jake said. And hey, furthermore-”  
Whatever she was going to say was suddenly drowned out by an enormous roar from the crowd as a long, white limo drove past the palm trees, and a doorman opened up the car door for the two stars, Chloe Lamont and Brooke Lockwood. Chloe was wearing a silky pink dress with her hair pinned up, and Brooke had an elegant white cashmere coat and a perfectly flirty movie star grin on. The crowd seemed to pulse as they attempted to get closer to the pair.

Jenna moved to the right of Jeremy as the pair moved forwards slowly, Jeremy talking into the microphone almost dreamily. “Ladies and gentlemen, you should see this gorgeous couple. It’s no wonder they’re a household name across the world. Like, like, bacon to eggs...”

Brooke blew a kiss into the crowd, and in response, a fan fainted.

“...Lockwood and Lamont,” Jeremy sighed, as Brooke and Chloe crossed over to the mic. “Brooke, you can tell me confidently: are the rumors of wedding bells ringing quite soon for you and Chloe true?”

Brooke, with a sort of charming indifference only Brooke could pull off, smiled and replied, “Well, Jeremy, Chloe and I have no statements to make at this time. We’re just good friends.”  
“”Just good friends”! Do I hear the wedding march?”  
“Jenna, can you play the wedding march?” she said with a laugh.

“Oh, you, Jenna, and Chloe have come a long way together, Brooke. Won’t you tell us how it all happened?” Jeremy asked in a dramatic Hollywood pleading tone.  
“No, no, Jeremy! Not in front of all these people!”  
“But Brooke, the story of your success is an inspiration to the young people all over the world. Please?”

Brooke stepped closer to the microphone, the crowd paying close attention to each word she spoke.  
“Well, Jeremy, I’ve always had one motto that I’ve always sworn by: Dignity. Always dignity. This was instilled in me by Mum and Dad from the very beginning. They sent me to the very best dancing schools where I met my lifelong friend, Jenna Brown.”

(Back then, Brooke played in a saloon where the grownups would drink and play poker. The two had met when Brooke had been sniffing around for some loose coin and Jenna had been thrown out. Brooke, knowing how it felt, brought her home and became fast friends.)

“With her, we would perform for all Mum and Dad’s society friends. And yet, the motto stayed the same: Dignity. Always dignity.”

(The two played fiddles and danced around to get money and drinks. It almost never worked, and one time, a man gave them both black eyes before kicking them back on the streets. The man was Brooke’s dad.)

“They used to make such a fuss over me! Then, if I was very good, I was allowed to accompany Mum and Dad to the theatre. They brought me up on the finest of classics, such as Shaw and Moliere.”

(One time- ..okay, multiple times -she and Jenna sneaked into a stripper’s performance, where they ogled and cat-called the woman. It wasn’t right, and the bouncer would always kick them out, but god, those women!)

“This stimulated my love for performing, and to this we added rigorous musical training at the conservatory. In a few years, Jenna and I were ready to embark on a dance concert tour. We played the finest symphonic halls in the country! Audiences adored us. But still, the motto remained: Dignity. Always dignity.”

(Jenna and Brooke had their stay in vaudeville for over two years, traveling across the country to perform. Audiences hated them. One fateful appearance was in Coyoteville, New Mexico, where an eleven-year-old girl stole their wallets.)

“Finally, we decided to come to sunny California where we were stranded- resting up, when the movie studio offers started pouring in. We sorted them accordingly and decided to favor Monumental Pictures, and what a fantastic choice we made, considering where I’m standing currently.”

(She and Jenna played piano and fiddle for the studio in the beginning days, until a fateful afternoon where one of the actors would not crash into a pyramid of shot glasses when she was thrown behind the counter. Brooke, in an impulsive move, volunteered to be the stuntwoman when the original one was knocked unconscious, and she got the job. It hurt a little bit to smash into the cups, but hey, years in vaudeville dulled her out to pain.)

“My roles in these films were urbane, sophisticated, suave.”

(Brooke one had to jump into a lake from a bridge to escape an oncoming train. That one stung a lot. Another, she had to go into a little wooden house as it was blown to smithereens.)

“Chloe was, as she always is, a sort of inspiration to me. So warm and helpful; a real lady.”

(Chloe hated her, completely turning up her nose at Brooke until the fateful day when she was cast in a real film with Chloe. Her demure did a complete 180 and she was immediately flirty. The conversation that when on directly after she and Chloe met on-stage of the new film was such funny material, even Jenna said she’d have a difficult time pulling that gag.)

“Chloe and I have had the same wonderful relationship ever since, even with us growing ever closer during our twelve pictures. But most important of all, I continue living up to my motto… Dignity. Always dignity. For, it was the public that has made me a star. Nowadays, I am known as a dashing, extravagant dare-devil of the screen, but truly, I lead a quiet life with a secluded little home in the hills. I am surrounded by good books, fine music, and just a few good friends.”

(Brooke owned a mansion, and had constant parties in the lovely old 20’s style. She often got hurled into her own pool-- fully dressed.)

“Yet still, I hold up to my motto of Dignity; always dignity. Well, that’s it, Jeremy!”  
Then, Brooke gave a grand smile and exited off into the theatre, Jenna and Chloe following close behind.

-

On screen, Chloe made a desperate face. Two girls sat next to each other, one clutching a rag to wipe her tear-stained face.  
“She’s so refined,” one said flatly, speaking about Chloe to the other. “I think I’ll kill myself.”

When the movie was finished, Brooke and Chloe stepped out to take their bows, and Brooke addressed the audience gracefully, stepping forwards and in front of her counterpart.  
“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you, thank you.”

Brooke stepped back, and Chloe moved closer to the edge of the stage, as if she was going to speak. Brooke’s eyes lit up in alarm before she moved and talked again.  
“We are just thrilled at your response to The Royal Rascal. We had fun making it, and we hope you had fun seeing it tonight.”

Chloe opened her mouth, looking a little frustrated, but Brooke took the words away, sounding slightly distressed now.  
“We screen actors aren’t much good at speaking in public, so we’ll just… act out our thanks.”

Chloe shot her an angry look before plastering her big grin back on, and the two bowed and clapped for a moment, and Brooke dragged her off stage quickly afterward.

“It’s a smash! Brooke, Chloe, you were gorgeous!” Jake exclaimed.  
The crowd of producers and a few stars crowded around Brooke, leaving Chloe off to the side, fuming. Until…

“What’s the big idea? Can’t a girl get a word in edgewise? They’re my public too, you know!”  
She spoke.

See, the beauty of film was that all you needed was a pretty face and good actions, and you were on your way to becoming a star. No one ever had to hear your voice unless you gave it outside the movies. This worked in Chloe Lamont’s favor. Chloe’s voice was incredibly nasally and high-pitched, and she couldn’t quite pronounce words as they were supposed to sound, making her give off the vibe as an air-head, ugly, and a floozy. Too bad she didn’t even realize the fact of that.

“Chloe,” Brooke said as gently as she could to Chloe’s steaming mad face and ridiculous voice. “The publicity department, Rod here, decided it would be better if I made all the speeches for the team.”  
“Chloe, you’re a gorgeous woman. The audience thinks you’ve got the voice to match, so the studio has to keep their stars- you -from looking ridiculous at any cost,” Rod continued, grimacing.

Jenna was hanging off a couch behind Chloe, her arm dangling down wildly.  
“No one’s got that much money,” she said with a snort.

“Why? What’s wrong with the way I talk? What’sa big idea- am I dumb or somethin’?” Chloe pouted.  
The room was silent until Brooke piped back up, “No, I’ve just had so much more experience, and-”  
“Next time, write me somethin’ to say. I could memorize it!”

Jenna barked out a laugh and peeled herself up to taunt Chloe better.  
“Sure, Chlo. How about you go out there right now and recite the Gettysburg Address?”

Chloe’s face turned bright red with anger at Jenna, and she crossed her arms across her chest to show it.  
“What do you know about where Gettysburg lives! You- you piano player! Are you anybody?! Brooke, how can you let her talk to me that way. Me! Your fiance!”

Brooke sighed, bring a hand up to her face and beginning to massage her temples. She had gone through this a lot.  
“My fiance. God, Chloe, you actually believe that banana oil Jeremy Bailey and the columnists dish out. There’s nothing between us. There has never been anything between us. Just… air!”  
“Oh Brooke, you don’t mean that. Now come on, we’ll be late to Jake’s party.”  
“...We’ll be heading in seperate cars to break up mobs.”  
“See you there, Brookie!”  
Chloe blew her a kiss goodbye, and Brooke just sighed. “What’s the matter with her? Can’t she take a hint?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Jenna said, a smirk on her face. “She’s irresistible. She told me so herself.”  
“Oh, I need her out of my life! I’m stuck with her. The fans, the publicity…”  
“Price of fame, Brooke. You’ve got the glory, you’ve got to take the little heartaches that go with it. Now look at me: I’ve got no fame,” she clasped her hands together, “no glory, no big mansion,” she got on her knees, as if begging, “no money. All I’ve got is... “ She stopped, sat up, and scratched her chin humorously. “What have I got?”

“What do you got?” Brooke asked.  
“I gotta get out of here. The car’s outside, let’s go!”  
Brooke smiled affectionately at her before heading out. “Come on, you dope.”

As Jenna left the building, she noticed a mirror and paused to look at it, puzzled.  
“Hey,” she asked herself. “Are you anybody?”

-

The car sputtered to a stop in the middle of the road, and Brooke sputtered back.  
“What was that?”  
“I don’t know,” Jenna replied, getting out of the car to check it over. “This car hasn’t given me a lick of trouble in nearly six hours.”

Brooke was looking at it with her when a girl walking past suddenly stopped and exclaimed, “Why, isn’t that Brooke Lockwood?”

Others followed, and soon there were a ton of people crowding around Brooke timidly, as Jenna watched amusedly from the sidelines. It was a flat tire. Brooke signed a few autographs when Jenna signaled time to go, but as she tried to leave, the crowd buzzed. A fan pulled off Brooke’s sleeve, and others responded by doing the same thing.

“Ack! Jenna, quick! Call me a cab!”  
“Okay,” Jenna said, folding her arms. “You’re a cab!”

Jenna was a real pain in the ass sometimes. Brooke ducked away and ran, ditching the high heels. She jumped into the car and leaped onto the roof of the one driving nearby. She crossed it, jumped onto the roof of a bus, and leaped into the first car she saw with an open top.

The girl driving it then screamed, and Brooke yelled over her, “Lady, keep driving! They’re after me!”

The girl looked a little bit younger than Brooke, Asian, and pretty damn terrified. “Get out of here! I’ll call a policeman!”  
“No! Just a few blocks and I’ll get out.”  
“Don’t hurt me!”  
“Lady, I’m not a criminal.”  
“I don’t care, I just want you out!”  
“Now look, girlie, I’m-”

The girl gasped, cutting her off as she stole a quick look at Brooke’s face. Good, recognitio-  
“You are a criminal! I’ve seen your face some place. You’re a famous gangster! I’ve seen your picture in the papers.. or the post office with a lot of numbers on your chest! Officer!”

She then pulled over quickly, and Brooke felt very uncomfortable, to say the least.  
“Yes?” The policeman asked, walking over.  
“Officer, this woman-”  
“What’s this, what’s the matter?”  
“This woman, she, jumped into my-”

Then suddenly, the policeman looked at Brooke with a light of recognition.  
“Why, you’re Brooke Lockwood!”  
“That I am,” Brooke replied with a grin.  
“Brooke. Lockwood.” The girl said quietly.

“How are you Ms. Lockwood, out for a joy ride?”  
“Just a lift, Matt. My car broke down. How are the kids?”  
“Oh, you know, Cece is getting all A’s!”  
“How lovely! Tell her I said hello!”  
“Will do. Why you’re a lucky lady, aren’t you?” The policeman said, finally addressing the girl.

“Yes,” she said, curiously. “I do suppose I am.”  
“Anything wrong?”  
“Why- why, no.”  
“Alright then! Good night, you two.”

There was a little pause as the cop left until Brooke spoke again.  
“Well, thanks for saving my life. I’ll get out now.”  
“Oh! No,” the girl replied, still a little embarrassed. “I’m- I’m driving to Beverly Hills. Can I drop you some place?”  
“Well, I would like to get out of this ventilated clothing. I live at Camden and Sunset. Thank you so much.”

Brooke considered her as they drove, and wow. She was really, really gorgeous.  
“I’d very much like to know who’s hospitality I’m enjoying.”  
“Selden,” she said, “Christine Selden.”  
“Enchanted, Miss Selden. I’m really sorry if I scared you. A little too much love from adoring fans.”

Christine seemed to notice the torn up outfit for the first time, and her eyebrows shot up.  
“That’s terrible! I hate that it’s normalcy for this kind of thing to happen to actors; they’re people too! I just don’t think that we should have the right to invade people’s lives and privacy like this, it’s unlawful. I have strong feelings about this. I have strong feelings about a lot of things, but this is part of our conversation.”

Brooke nodded, not having heard a word she said.  
“Oh, it’s not all terrible. Frankly, I love it. After all, I represent something to them. Glamour, romance, dreams of glory… Can’t blame them for a little hysteria when they suddenly see the legend out living life. Of course, since they get so hyped up, they never get to know the real use, so we live a lonely life. Terribly lonely.”

She had leaned in as she talked, and her arm had found itself draped behind Christine, who looked a little uncomfortable.  
“Remarkable, isn’t it?” Brooke said, a little boastfully but not meaning any harm by it. “Did you think, Miss Selden, when you embarked to wherever you’re headed that you’d be riding along with Brooke Lockwood? Isn’t life wonderful?”

Christine was visibly annoyed by the line and the overly-sweet gaga manor, and reached an arm behind her to peel away Brooke’s.  
“Uh- Ms. Lockwood, I’m very sorry about mistaking you for a criminal before, but you can understand under the circumstances. I at least knew I’d seen you somewhere.”  
“Of course! What, uh- Which of my pictures have you seen?”

“I don’t remember! I saw one- once.”  
“One- once!”  
“Yes. I think you were dueling, and there was that other girl. Chloe Lamont? I don’t go to movies much. If you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.”  
“Gee, thanks,” Brooke said flatly.

“Oh, I don’t mean any offence! See, I’m not interested in movies. Seeing them or being in them. I guess it’s… It’s entertaining enough for the masses, but the personalities on screen don’t impress me. I mean- they don’t act! Just make a lot of dumb show. Well, you know…”  
Christine did an over-exaggerated shocked face, a swoon, and a serious stabbing face before breaking character with a little laugh.

“You mean.. Like what I do?” Brooke asked a little timidly, feeling knocked down a peg.  
“Why, yes. Here you are, Ms. Lockwood, Camden and Sunset,” she replied, sing-songing the last line  
“Wait, you mean I’m not an actor? Pantomime on the screen isn’t acting?”  
“Of course not. Acting means great parts, wonderful lines. Speaking glorious words.”  
“Well, what’s your lofty mission in life that lets you sneer at my humble profession?”

Christine suddenly looked quite embarrassed, but mumbled out, “I’m an actress! On the stage.”  
“Oh? I’d really like to see you act. What are you in? I’ll brush up on my English or bring an interpreter. That is, if they’d let movie actors in!”  
“Well, I’m not in anything currently, but- but I’m headed to New York, and-”  
“Ah, and we’ll all hear of you some day. Christine Selden as Juliet- as Lady Macbeth- as King Lear! Of course, you’ll have to wear a beard for that one.”

“Why, you-! You can laugh, but the stage is dignified and honorable. And- besides, what have you got to be so conceited about!? You’re nothing but a shadow on film- You’re not flesh and blood!”  
Brooke leaned in close with a sexy, melodramatic leer. “Oh, no?”

“Stop!” Christine cried with a bit of real fear.  
“What,” Brooke said, still sexy, “could I do to you? I am just a shadow, after all.”  
“Just keep away! Just because you’re some big movie star with wild parties and swimming pools, you expect every girl to fall in a dead faint at your feet. Well, don’t you touch me!”

Brooke felt a little hurt by the things she said, but she stepped out with a grin on her face to hide it all, in a fake, lofty Shakespearean tone.  
“Fear: not, sweet lady- I will not molest you. I am but a humble jester and you are too far above me. Farewell, Ethel Barrymore! I must tear myself from your side!”

She closed the door as she talked, and it unknowingly grabbed her other, non-ripped sleeve. As Brooke pulled away, she tore it completely off and stood completely still for a second to register what happened, Christine beginning to laugh with snorts before driving off, and Brooke headed inside, completely sleeveless.

-

“Hey, guess who’s the guest of honor tonight?”  
Several girls sat around a dressing room, getting ready for a show. They were dancers, kick-liners. One of them even jumped out of a cake.  
“Brooke Lockwood!”  
“Ooh! She’s the cat’s pajamas!”

Just then, Christine Selden entered, looking a little rushed and dazed. The star of their show. The cake jumpee.

“Hello, girls. Am I late? I had to make a slight detour!”  
“Plenty a’time.”  
“Where are the costumes?”

One of the girls pointed behind a screen, and Christine shuffled in behind it, talking as she changed.  
“You’ll never believe who I just chauffeured home!”  
“Who?”  
“Brooke Lockwood! Of all the tinhorn sheiks- these movie stars! I cut her down a peg or two, but also may have practically told her I was a leading actress with the Theater Guild!”

The two girls exchanged a look and giggled when Christine came back out, wearing a cute but scanty pink showgirl costume.  
“Say, what’s this party for again?”

The girls giggled again as Christine went over to the makeup stand, and one replied rather secretively, “I dunno- lotso movie big shots. Betch'a gonna make a big impression!”  
“No.. I’ll never make it out here. I’m no Mary Pickford- I’m a singer and dancer! What would they use me for in pictures? Ha. New York- that’s the place. Of course, if they got down on their knees and begged me to stay…”

Christine trailed off before sighing gently. No, no one here needed her to keep on running the old show, and no one ever would. She was sure of it.

-

“Oh Miss Brown, could you really get me into the movies?” A young man was clinging to Jenna’s arm, a seductive tone in his voice.  
“I should think so.”  
“What would I have to do?”  
“Well, it’s simple,” Jenna said, a pitch of mockery beginning to leak into her voice. “Meet me Saturday afternoon in front of Loew’s Theater. I’ll take you in unless there’s something playing I’ve already seen; in which case, you’re on your own.”

The man jumped away, a little embarrassed. “Oh- Well, so’s your Aunt Tilly!” He whined before stomping off.  
Suddenly, Brooke slid in next to Jenna, visibly distressed.

“Brooke! How did you come, by way of Australia?”  
“Listen, Jen… Am I a good actor?” she asked very seriously.  
“As long as I work for Monumental, you're the greatest of the all.”  
“No kidding, Jens. You’re my pal- you can tell me.”

“What’s the matter with you?” Jenna asked, worried. “Of course you’re good!”  
“Well,” Brooke sighed. “Just keep telling me from time to time. I feel a little shaken.”  
“The new Brooke Lockwood.”

“Quiet everyone!” Jake suddenly yelled. “Attention to the screen, please! We’ve got a new surprise that is just fabulous!”

“A movie,” Brooke scoffed. “We’ve just seen one.”  
“Have to run a movie at a party,” Jenna replied, eyes fixed on the waiting screen. “It’s a Hollywood law with a big fine.”

“Listen, this is gonna give you a lot of laughs. There’s a man that’s been coming into my office for months, and, well, got the gadget working, Sam?” Jake asked as he addressed the room. Sam gave a quick nod and Jake moved out of the way. “Okay, let ‘er go!”

The lights went out and the screen was dim for a moment, before on screen came a room and and old man, gazing into it happily.  
“Ksssh. Ksssh. This is a demonstration of a talking picture. Notice: it is a picture of me, and I am talking! Note how much lips and the sound issuing from them are synchronized together in perfect unison,” the old man said from on the screen.

“There’s someone talking behind the screen.”  
“Come out from behind that screen, Jake!”  
“I’m right here,” Jake said, laughing from the side.

That was the buzz of the evening. Talking pictures! Apparently, The Warner Brothers were making a whole movie for it.

“It’ll never amount to anything,” Brooke said when asked about the talking pictures.  
“Well,” Jenna said thoughtfully. “That’s what they said about the horseless carriage.”

Chloe came out soon, spouting some line about how she had been lonely, but Brooke ignored her, a rumbling cake being rolled out. Jake gave Brooke the knife to cut it open, but right when she pressed into the first piece, a showgirl popped out of the top, her face bright and grinning and her arms outstretched. She looked about the room happily until it landed on Brooke, and immediately changed into mortification and surprise.

“Well, if it isn’t Ethel Barrymore!” Brooke said, absolutely delighted.

Why, it was Christine Selden that had popped out of that cake.

The other showgirls stumbled out excitedly, and before Christine could respond to Brooke, she had to join the rush and give out candy hearts to the audience. Brooke followed her, her blonde hair swinging behind her back as she took the hearts from her.

“I hope you’ll give us something really special tonight. Maybe the balcony scene of “Romeo and Juliet”?” Brooke asked, smiling at her.  
“Ms. Lockwood, please-” Christine said, trying to get away from her a little desperately.  
“Don’t be shy! That’s the perfect costume for Juliet.”

Christine was about to snap at her when her cue came in, and she quickly jumped into her formation with the other girls for their dance to a sped up “All I Do Is Dream Of You” in their nasal voices. Brooke watched with good-natured fascination, for Christine Selden just seemed to be getting more and more interesting.

All the showgirls ran out and Christine was forced to lag behind. Due to this, Brooke managed to grab her wrist and stop her from running away to her chagrin.

“I just wanted to tell you I adored your performance,” she said brightly.  
“Excuse me..”  
“Please don’t go.” And, pointing at the cake, Brooke said, “Now that I know where you live, let me see you home?”

“Who is this dame, anyway?” Chloe interrupted, coming over. Brooke made a face at her, but she didn’t seem to notice.  
“Oh, someone lofty and far above us all. An actress on the legitimate stage. She couldn’t learn anything from the movies!” She said, still a little hurt from Christine’s jabs.

Christine, visibly angry, grabbed a nearby cake topped with whipped cream and exclaimed, “Here’s one thing I’ve learned from the movies!” before hurling it at Brooke. She ducked down in a split second, and the pie hit Chloe in the face, covering her with whipped cream and cherry filling. Christine gasped along with Chloe before she ran off.

“Oh, oh! Let me at her! I’ll kill her!” Chloe yelled, Brooke physically restraining her from running after Christine.  
“Wow, Chloe. I must say,” Jenna started, who had meandered over after her ‘Chloe humiliation alarm’ went off, “you’ve never looked lovelier.”

“It was just a mistake, Chloe! A little accident!” Brooke whimpered.  
“Yeah. It happens to me at least twice a month,” Jenna enthused, only, she wasn’t lying.  
“That girl didn’t mean any harm! Why- where is she?” Brooke looked around a few seconds before dropping Chloe’s arms and running off to find her.

“Brookie? Brookie!” Chloe hollered in a whiny voice. In response, Jenna stuck her finger in the whipped cream still harbored on her face and licked it off before leaving Chloe on her own.

-

“Say, did you read the fan magazine’s today?” Jenna asked as Brooke put on her makeup. She and Chloe were starting a new movie set in 18th century France, and she was in full brocade and lace 18th-century finery, topped with a white powdered wig.

“No, why?”  
“”First talking picture novelty- “The Jazz Singer” -all-time smash end of the first week.”  
“All time flop at the end of the second,” Brooke replied dismissively before hopping up and striking a pose. “Well, new picture, new role. Voila! Cosette Pierre de Battaillo- better known as the Dueling Cavalier!”

“What’s this one about?”  
“A French Revolution story.”  
“Ohhh, I can see it now: You’re a French aristocrat, she’s a simple girl of the people, and she won’t even look at you, ah!”  
“Well… It’s a living,” she said, Jenna dead on the nail.

“Why bother to shoot this picture? Why don’t you,” Jenna supposed jokingly, standing up as Brooke began to head to the set, “just release the last one under a new title? If you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.”

Brooke stopped sharply in front of a set of a western that was filming right then and twirled around to face Jenna, a flash of hurt on her face. “Why did you say that?”  
“What’s the matter?” Jenna questioned.  
“That’s what that Christine Selden said to me that night.”

Jenna sighed heavily, placing one hand on her hip. “Three weeks ago and you’re still thinking about it.”  
“I can’t get her out of my mind.”  
“How could you? She’s the first person who hasn’t fallen for your silly act since you were four.”  
“She’s on my conscience, is all.”  
“It’s not your fault she lost her job, Brooke. She threw a pie at Chloe’s face! Of course, if I was running the Coconut Grove, I would’ve promoted her on the spot for that.”

“You’re ridiculous, Jen,” Brooke said with a sigh, falling into a chair to wait for her cue.  
“I’m not ridiculous, you’re just mopey. Why, you’re Brooke Lockwood, aren’t you? And Brooke Lockwood is an actor, isn’t she? What’s the first thing an actor learns? The show must go on! Come sun, come rain, come sleet, come snow. The show must go on!” She crowed, landing in a piano seat next to her. Brooke gave her a little smile as she twisted around in her chair to face the piano.

“See, Brooke, the world is filled with so many things, I’m sure we should just be happy. But,” she said, playing the piano gently, “are we? No!” Piano crash. “Definitely no!” Keyboard smash. “Positively no!” Clang. “Decidedly no!” She threw the hat she was wearing on the top of the instrument and played a couple notes.

“Short people.. have long faces. And long people.. have short faces. Big people have little humor, and little people never had any to begin with!” She said, before standing up on the seat as Brooke laughed.

“You see, Brooke, people want to laugh! So you make them laugh! My dad said, before me and you took a hike to vaudeville, to become an actor if I wished, but to be a comical one! I mean, sure they’ll stand in line for those old hokey-poke monkey shines… But honestly, would you rather study Shakespeare and never get a gig, or simply slip on a banana peel and have the world at your feet? The cake job was hilarious! And from what you’ve told me about Christine, she could use a little humor,” Jenna laughed, before jumping off the piano bench.

“Alright, I get the message. No moping around,” Brooke said, grinning.  
“Thank you. You’ve never been any fun when you’re all serious, ever since we were kids. Remember one time you got a number from a dame but it made you late for our train?”  
“How could I? I was so late,” Brooke groaned, “I had to chase after the train. I lost her number!”  
“Ah, you weren’t gonna call her anyways.”  
“Maybe so, but-”

“Chloe Lamont and Brooke Lockwood to set!” Rich yelled, interrupting her.  
“Gotta scram. See ya, Jen.” Jenna just rolled her eyes and followed, considering she was on piano mood music for the picture.

-

“Why,” Chloe grunted, coming onto the set, her entourage of girls and Michael Zanders following close behind, “do I gotta wear this wig? It weighs a ton. What kinda dope would wear this thing?”  
“Well, Chloe, everybody wore stuff like this back then,” Rich said, ready to place her.  
“Then everybody was a dope.”

Brooke came on and Chloe frowned, talking. “I missed you the other night at Harold Lloyd’s party. Where were you?”  
“Well, I’ve been busy,” Brooke replied, the stagehands setting the lights.  
“Oh, I know what you’ve been busy with. You’ve been busy out looking for that girl.”  
“As a matter of fact, yes.”

“Why?” Chloe asked, heading to her spot on a bench recreated to look like it was from the time period.  
“I’ve been worried about her.”  
“Well, you should’ve been worried about me a lil’! I was the one who took the cake in the kisser.”  
“Yeah, well, you didn’t lose your job and she did,” Brooke said, beginning to walk to her place behind a pillar closer to the back.

“You’re darn-tootin' she did; I arranged it,” Chloe said as she smiled.  
Brooke turned on her heel to face Chloe, shocked and livid. “What?”  
“Well, they weren’t gonna fire her, so I called them up and said they betta’!”

Brooke was about to come forwards, but Goranski stopped her to give her last-minute directions.  
“Now remember,” he said, grabbing her shoulder, “you’re madly in love with her. You have to overcome her shyness and timid nature. Jenna, mood music!” He quickly retreated to behind the camera as Brooke went to her spot, Chloe waving a fan around dumbly.  
“And… Roll ‘em! Brooke, enter.”

Brooke did as she was told, wiping any previous anger from her face and pretended to see the girl for the first time, in love. She ran to Chloe and covered her eyes with her hands before pulling the open, Chloe pretending to be shocked. There were several lines that had to be spoken, and thanks to the nature of the silent film, Brooke and Chloe could have a conversation while acting, as long as they kept their faces in check.

“Why, you rattlesnake, you. You,” Brooke said, giving her lovey-dovey eyes, “got that poor kid fired.”  
“That’s not all I’m gonna do if I ever get my hands on her,” Chloe said, leaning in close.  
“I never heard of anything so low. What did you do it for?” She asked, going behind her before getting down on one knee to grasp her hand.  
“Because you liked her, I could tell,” she replied, hitting Brooke’s shoulder with her fan gently.

“So, that’s it. Well, believe me,” Brooke said, grasping her arm, “I don’t like her half as much as I hate you.” Then, as she leaned her head down to kiss Chloe’s hand, she concluded that with, “You reptile.”  
“Sticks and stones may break my bones,” Chloe said breathily.  
“I wish I could break every bone in your body,” she said, pulling herself up close to her.  
“You and who else, you big lump?”

“Now kiss her, Brooke!” Rich said, completely ignoring the hateful conversation they were having.  
Brooke moved in and kissed her passionately, thanks to years of fakely kissing Chloe and really kissing other people until he finally yelled “Cut!” Brooke pulled away quickly, but Chloe grabbed her arm, a hopeful look on her face.

“Oh, Brookie. You couldn’t kiss me like that and not mean it just a teensy bit.”  
“Meet the greatest actor in the world. I’d rather kiss a tarantula.”  
“You don’t mean that,” Chloe said with a snort.  
“Why, I- Joe, get me a tarantula. Now listen, Chloe. I-”

“Split it up, lovebirds. Let's get another take and then-,” Rich said, interrupting whatever vicious threat Brooke was about to dish out.  
“Hold it, hold it!” A booming voice said, and Jake appeared on set, looking very very important like he always did.

“Hello Mr. Simpson, we’re really rolling!” Rich exclaimed, and Jake shook his head.  
“Well, stop rolling at once. Brooke, Chloe-” Jake addressed, the director instructing everyone to take a break. “Take a break? Tell them to go home. We’re shutting down for a couple weeks.”  
The director frowned, his eyes twitching slightly, but sent everyone on their way until further notice.

“What’s the matter, Jake?” Brooke questioned, worried.  
“The Jazz Singer. It’s-” Jenna interrupted him by singing a song from the picture, which several actors on their breaks had forced her to play. “This is no joking manner, Jenna. It’s a sensation; the public is screaming for more.”

“More what?” The director asked helplessly.  
“Talking pictures, talking pictures!”  
“Aw, it’s just a freak!”  
“Yeah, well, we,” Jake said, frowning, “should have a freak like that in our studios. So let's put our best feet forwards. We’re going to turn The Dueling Cavalier into a talking picture.”

“Talking picture? Well, that’s means I’m out of a job!” Jenna exclaimed. “Finally I can start suffering and write that symphony.”  
“Calm down, Jenna. I’m putting you as the new head of my music department.”  
“Well thanks, Jake! Finally I can stop suffering and write that symphony.”

“We don’t know anything about talking pictures,” Brooke tried, frowning.  
“What’s there to know? It’s a picture, just add talking. It’ll be a sensation. Lockwood and Lamont: They talk!” Jake boomed, grinning dopily.

Forgotten, but still listening, Chloe piped up from the corner, rolling her eyes. “Well, of course we talk. Don’t everybody?” She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, in her high and piercing nasally voice. That was when they all realized something.  
They couldn’t put Chloe in talking pictures. Her voice was hideous and she couldn’t talk right. The talkie was doomed to fail, and it hadn’t even started filming yet.

“Chloe, your voice,” Jenna said speaking for everyone with a sigh, “may be the single thing that brings back the silent picture.”

-

“Beautiful girl, you’re a lovely picture.. Beautiful girl, you’re a gorgeous mixture, of all that lies, under the big blue skies…” The man being filmed sang, a load of girls in purple dresses on either side of him. This wasn’t a full-length talkie, but it was a short one, with the number in it.

“Look at the girl on his right. She looks familiar,” Jake said, and Jenna (who was sitting next to him because she had been the one who wrote the song) looked over, her eyes lighting up. She knew exactly who that was.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about her. I featured her before in another short one,” the different director said.  
“That’s probably where I’ve seen her.”  
“I think she’d be perfect to play Michael’s kid sister in her upcoming picture.”  
“Good idea.”

“Excuse me,” Jenna said grinning before ducking under the camera and prancing off with some marvelous news. She recognized the girl on the right because that was the girl who had thrown the cake at Chloe, because she was Brooke’s little guilt because she was Christine Selden.

-

“Christine, come here a minute!” The director asked after the number finished, and she walked over, looking unsure of herself. “Christine, we’re thinking of casting you as Michael’s kid sister.”  
“Really? Why, that’s wonderful, Mr. Simpson! I-”

“Hey, Christine!” A voice cheerfully exclaimed. Brooke Lockwood moved forwards, a delighted grin on her face and a triumphant Jenna by her side. “That’s Christine Selden!”  
Christine’s face fell when she spotted her, and weakly and mournfully, she said, “Well, thanks anyways, Mr. Simpson, that was nice of you.”

“Hey, wait a minute-” Jake said.  
“It’s okay, Mr. Simpson! Just, before Miss Lockwood says anything, I should tell you that I was the one who threw the cake at Miss Lamont. Believe me, it was meant for Miss Lockwood! I’m sorry, I really should’ve told you,” she finished, before attempting to scurry off.

“Wait a minute Miss Selden. What’s this all about, Jake?” Brooke asked, stepping in front of Christine and stopping her from running away.  
“Well, we were going to use Christine in Michael’s new picture, but if it’ll make you and Chloe unhappy-”  
“Unhappy? Why, I think it’s wonderful!”

“She’s been looking for her for weeks!” Jenna said, smiling from ear to ear. Christine looked up slightly, a little bit surprised at Jenna’s words. She blushed pink a little bit, unused to hearing about that sort of attention centered around her.

“Do you speak for Chloe, also?” Jake asked a little nervously. She was so… something, she had practically the whole studio bending backwards to meet her demands.  
“You’re the head of the studio, Jake,” Brooke pointed out, one of the few who didn’t allow Chloe to use her like a footstool.  
“You’re right! I am the head of the studio! Miss Selden, you’re hired! Just… don’t let Chloe know she’s on the set,” Jake said, before turning and walking off, the director following closely behind.

“Well, this is great!” Jenna said humorously. “We’ve been looking inside every cake in town!”  
Christine refocused on the two girls, blinking up at them uncertainly, and Brooke looked a little sheepish and a little love-sick. Sensing the mood, Jenna gave one last smile before retreating, leaving the girls alone.

-

“Is it really okay for you to be seen with me?” Christine asked as she and Brooke walked alongside each other outside the studio, a little worried.  
“Lofty star with humble extra?” Brooke joked in reply.  
“Not exactly. I mean, don’t you usually have lunch with Chloe?”  
“Oh, that’s just stuff the publicity teams pumps out for the dumb Dora’s that actually latch onto this stuff, though I guess they’re doing a really good job if it got to you.”

“Huh! I just assumed that it was more. I mean, all those columns and articles in the fan magazines really make it seem like you two are in love! It goes on and on about rumors of you two secretly being engaged, and all that. I really hate the whole publicity thing! I remember there was a picture taken of Chloe with the cake on her face and it went and made it a fight between you two, which I was glad for, but I hate all the shady things that go on in the Hollywood business! But it’s also you two. I mean, in all your pictures, the romantic tension just seems so high that it makes everything published about you two seem so real that it’s heartbreaking!”

“Oh, you’ve read the fan magazines?”  
“I- I mean,” She stammered. “I pick them up in the beauty parlor or dentist’s office, just like anyone.”  
“Honest?”  
“Well… I do buy.. Four or five a month,” Christine said, her face a little pink as Brooke poked out all the holes in her story.

“And what was that about all of my pictures?” Brooke asked, a shy grin creeping up her face.  
“I guess, now that I’m thinking about it, I have seen.. Eight or nine of them.”  
“Eight or nine. You know, I think I remember someone saying ‘You’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all.’”

Christine looked down bashfully, bouncing up and down on her heels. “I did say some awful things that night..”  
“No, I deserved it. Course, I was a little upset by them. So upset, I haven’t been able to think of anything but you ever since,” Brooke said quietly, flirtatiously in a way only Jenna had ever gotten when Brooke would get drunk and cuddly

Christine didn’t seem too eager to go after Movie Star Brooke, even if she had admitted to being some sort of fan, and that made Brooke feel ripped open. Few got to see under her layers, even those who saw behind the screens. The only one who ever did was Jenna, and that was only because of the long, long years they spent together, especially the ones moving with a vaudeville act. She had only known of Christine for around a month and a half, and she had still managed to somehow pierce under almost every wall that she had built up to keep her shining face bright. And that sent Brooke shaking, wanting approval from this beautiful girl who saw past everything, when almost no one tried to look any deeper than surface level.

“Honest?” Christine asked a little dreamily, and Brooke nodded slowly in response.  
“Honest.”  
“I’ve been upset too.”  
“Oh, Christine… Christine seeing you again, I- I- Oh, I’m such a ham. I’m trying to tell you something, but I guess I can’t without the proper setting.  
“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Brooke said, thinking for a moment, before grabbing Christine’s hand, “let me show you.” They were standing next to a set that wasn’t being used currently and was meant for a modern adaptation of Romeo and Juliet, so it was perfect. Brooke lead her inside, a dopey expression on her face.

“Now this is the proper setting!” Brooke said, glowing from the inside out.  
“It’s kind of dark,” Christine commented, squinting around.  
“Ah, sorry about that,” she said sheepishly, turning on a light to show a backdrop of a beautiful sunset. “Here, watch me make some magic.”

She moved forwards, turning on the fog machine as low as she could get it to make mist, flicking on the red lights, and then brought Christine over to a ladder they had to look like a balcony. She encouraged her to get on it, before moving to a light to simulate moonlight, a few more colored lights for Stardust, and a fan to make a gentle summer breeze. Christine watched her work, a soft smile lighting up her face.

Brooke grinned at her woozily and blinked up at where she stood on the ladder before joining her at the base. “You sure look beautiful in the starlight, Christine.”  
“Now that you have the proper setting,” she said gently, “can you finally say what you wanted to?”  
“I’ll try.”

Christine watched her with dark eyes, happiness settling in her eyes as she watched Brooke. Brooke, being the romantic she was, took a deep breath and begin to serenade her acapella. The one was called “You Were Meant For Me” that she had written for a longer act back in vaudeville. Brooke would pretend to be madly in love with Jenna, who would look and act like a bimbo, even though she clearly wasn’t. It was a lot like a few female impersonator acts that went around vaudeville, only it was a male imp. Brooke would sing the song, kiss Jenna, and rip her shirt open to find wrapped down breasts, then faint.  
...The song was a lot more romantic out of context, it seemed.

Christine watched her, hearts seeming to form around her head, moving her hands back and forth quickly in jerky fidgeting. If it were anyone else, Brooke might’ve interpreted it as lack of interest, but energy seemed to roar through Christine. Even during quiet moments the two would have, her foot was tapping, or she was chewing her lip, or fidgeting with whatever clothing piece she was wearing.

Brooke held up a hand to help lead Christine down as she sang, and held her tight. She showed her a quick dance step, which she mirrored perfectly, and the dance ended in a tight embrace, Christine smiling brightly.

They headed back outside near a grassy area with a poster for The Royal Rascal, and Brooke dashed off to grab some lunch. Christine felt flustered from the inside out. Sure, there were a few suitors that came and went, but none had been so… romantic. None had stuck around once they realized even with the pretty face, she was abrasively independent and had hard opinions on things. Hadn’t stayed once they found she could see when they were playing up an act to make them seem better and didn’t like that. Hadn’t stayed when they found out she was a real person.  
Brooke was different. Christine had been a pretty face for a total of two minutes before she expressed her opinions regarding movies and towards Brooke’s silly act. It was so nice, having someone know key character traits from the very beginning and still being interested in her.

One other way that Brooke was different was that Christine had had goo-goo eyes for her for almost a year.

“You know,” Christine started, talking to herself, “I always liked you. I- I guess you’re rubbing off on me. I want to put how I feel about you in words, finally, but I feel the need to sing something.”  
She paused and smiled up at the picture of Brooke’s face up on the building before pushing herself up off the ground.

“You are my lucky star,” she said, singing just a little bit, allowing herself to figure out the words, and indulge in an emotion she normally kept locked up besides when watching a Lockwood film. “I saw you from afar.. Two lovely eyes, at me they were gleaming… beaming..” She looked down, taking in a deep breath, before rising her head and going right into the rest of the song passionately. “I was starstruck!”

Around the corner of the building, Brooke neared, holding a lunch of two sandwiches and some lemonade, when she stopped, hearing Christine sing happily. She stopped and smiled to herself, leaning against the building to listen. She didn’t know this song, but she felt like she had heard it a thousand times, like it was ingrained in her heart, listening to Christine.

“You are my lucky-!” Christine sang from around the corner before pausing. “Lucky? How many people would consider it lucky,” she said, actually talking now, “to be held in the soft yet strong arms of the great Brooke Lockwood!?”  
Brooke from around the corner perked up and listened intently, having heard her name.

“The glamourous star of the silver screen! A year ago it would’ve scared me half to death, but, you know, back then I was still a member of your fan club.”  
Brooke looked up in happy surprise, still listening closely.

“Me, a fan? I was the president. I just felt so connected to you, even if I didn’t to other actors. It was so strange. It was almost heartbreak to see every article on you and Chloe, but I really wanted more information on you. So I read them. One time, I even waited outside a premiere for two hours just to see you. It was worth it to see you in a beautiful summer dress. I just swooned. You see…” She took a deep breath before singing the next line. “I was starstruck!”

“And now, that I’ve confessed, I’ll tell you all the rest: You’re my Fairbanks, my Marino, Wad Loowock, and Valentino.. You are my lucky star!”  
Brooke was blushing bright red by the time she was finished singing and took several deep breaths to calm herself down before showing off the lunch she had gotten. She went around the corner and held up the lunches, Christine sitting down like she hadn’t moved.

“Why’s your face so red?” Christine questioned when Brooke came over and sat down.  
“Oh,” Brooke said, smiling lightly, “I just heard something funny, is all.”

-

“Okay Chloe, remember, you must talk into the microphone in the bush. We’re only catching every other word,” Goranski said, sweating profusely.  
“I can’t make love to a bush!” She shot back, and Brooke rolled her eyes behind her.  
“Alright, then we’ll have to try something else.”

A few minutes later, Chloe looked uncomfortable as a mic was sewn into the top of her dress.  
“What’re you doin’?” she exclaimed, and her voice teacher piped up, “Round A’s!”  
“We’re putting the mic in your dress so it’ll pick up,” the director said, breathing heavily.  
“Everyone’s pickin’ on me,” she said with a sort of desperation in her voice. She was really trying, she really wanted this to be good.

“Alright, roll ‘em!” Rich shouted after they got the mic in place, and retreated to his sound-proof booth. Chloe said her lines as decently as she could, but there was a loud thumping sound.

“Oh no, what’s that?” The director asked.  
The sound director stammered for a few moments before replying, “I think the mic is picking up her heartbeat.”  
“Swell! That’s just swell!” He said, his head falling into his hands before he went and stopped another take.

Another couple minutes later, a flower was placed on Chloe’s shoulder, and Chloe was determined to get this take right.  
“Now remember Chloe, no sudden jerky movements or you might disconnect the cord, okay?” Rich pleaded, before starting the scene once more.

Everything seemed to be going fine, and Chloe was talking into the mic without disconnecting it, but just then, Jake came onto the set and his foot got caught on Chloe’s microphone cord.

“What’s this doing here?” He asked as an intern attempted to quiet him down and stop him from coming on set. “This is dangerous!” Jake then picked the cord up and pulled hard to get it off the stage, pulling Chloe off the bench with it, ruining another take. There was a loud cry from Chloe and almost real crying from Goranski.

-

“You two should go in separately, just to make sure the press doesn’t get any ideas,” Jenna recommended, a raincoat wrapped around her body.

She, Brooke, and Christine had all come to see the preview of The Dueling Cavalier talkie, with Jake, the director, and Chloe already inside for attendance. Jenna and Christine were fast friends, with Jenna already enamored with her cake throwing skills, and Christine wanting approval from Brooke’s best friend. They got on quickly after they went into a conversation about the only Shakespeare play Jenna liked, The Tempest.

“Good idea. You’re alright with not sitting with me?” Brooke asked Christine thoughtfully.  
“Of course. I’ll be leading the cheering section from the back!” Christine said with a grin, before pressing a finger to her lips and then to Brooke’s, and running off inside.

“She’s a keeper,” Jenna said with a friendly smile before she and Brooke headed into the theatre, shucking off their rain jackets.

The movie started, and everything seemed fine, more or less, but only until the end of the title card.

Chloe entered, playing with a pearl necklace, and it clunk loudly.  
“What is that? The thunderstorm outside?” One patron asked.  
“I think it’s those pearls,” the person next to them replied.

On screen, Chloe said one of her lines, ending with, “...and I can’t stan’ ‘im,” sending laughter up the aslies. Chloe had elongated the ‘a’ in ‘can’t’ like she was supposed to, but she still had a horrible accent. “Sounds good and loud, huh?” Chloe asked Brooke proudly.  
Brooke looked at Jenna in fear of the upcoming time spent at the theatre.

They got to the scene where Brooke came in, and that was even worse. Brooke was supposed to throw and discard a scepter thing, but it clattered on the ground, making the audience chuckle. Not to mention, Brooke’s costume was so covered in sequins and buttons, it made little crashes every time she moved.

Chloe’s microphone was on her shoulder because that seemed to work the best, but she kept turning her head the wrong way so you could only make out half her words. The director leaned over to Jake and whispered sadly, “She never could remember where the microphone was.”

Chloe’s fan hit Brooke on the shoulder, where her microphone also was, but it made loud thumps like rocks because she smacked the mic, sending laughter up and around. Brooke shrunk in her seat.

Brooke was supposed to say a long, romantic line, but she hadn’t liked how it flowed, so she had simply repeated “I love you” several times like she did in the silent pictures. This lead to her saying “I love you” eight or nine times in a row, making it sound terrible.  
“Someone got paid to write this dialogue?” Some boy near the front shouted.

Outside the theatre, a passerby stopped near the entrance. “Sounds like a good comedy,” she said questioningly.  
“It’s not,” the ticket handler grunted. “It’s a Lockwood and Lamont.”  
“Really!” She said, her eyebrows shooting up. “Well, there’s a new one.”

Back inside, the scene was going… okay, when the screen glitched a little. Brooke’s eyes went wide as she said, “Oh no.”  
Jenna finished for her, a mournful tone in her voice. “The audio is out of synchronization.”

On screen, Chloe’s character was forcefully kissed by the antagonist. During the kiss, you could hear Chloe saying “No, no, no!”  
Then the antagonist pulled away, and a little behind the recording, he said, “Yes, yes, yes!” And, in the worst (or possibly the funniest) coincidence that could’ve happened, the audio aligned perfectly… for a laugh.  
As Chloe shook her head, the antagonists line when over her lips. So, and she shook her head, she was saying “Yes, yes, yes!” in a rough, male voice. And the villain was nodding his head and saying “No, no, no!” in Chloe’s high, grating voice.  
Should’ve been called best comedy of the year.

-

“That was a scream,” a woman exiting the theatre said.  
“Give me pictures like The Jazz Singer,” a man groaned.  
“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” a teenage boy repeated to his posse mockingly as they left.

“We’re ruined,” Jake moaned.  
“You can’t release this,” Brooke said, worriedly.  
“We have to; we’re booked to release in every theatre across the country in six weeks! We’re doomed. We’ll just have to hope that since you’re big stars, you’ll get by.”

Just then, a woman talking to her lover dissed the film, saying, “I never want to see that Lockwood and Lamont again,” and Jake sighed, mentally seeing what people he might have to fire.

Chloe, in all her glory, dressed up in all white (even fake white glasses), smiled and said cheerily, “I liked it!”  
Brooke just adjusted her rain jacket and headed for home, Jenna following on her heels as Chloe watched on confusedly and hurt.

-

Brooke, Christine, and Jenna sat around a dining table in Brooke’s mansion, watching the rain fall outside mournfully.  
“Get one last good look at it, because I’m auctioning her off in the morning,” Brooke said with a sigh.

“The picture hasn’t even released yet and you’re already cutting your losses,” Jenna said dryly.  
“It wasn’t… that bad,” Christine tried, attempting comfort.  
“No, there’s no matter kidding myself. Once The Dueling Cavalier is released, I’m through,” Brooke whispered. “The picture’s a museum piece. I’m a museum piece! Oh, Christine, you were write about me not being an actor. I’m no good at it. All I can do is make a bunch of dumb show.”  
Brooke stood up and walked over the the window, shaking her head sadly, and the other two girls frowned.

“At least you’re taking it lying down?” Jenna said, ever the jokester.  
“Well, how could I not? Have you ever seen something worse than me up on that screen?”  
“Yeah, how about Chloe?”  
“Alright,” she said with a little laugh, “maybe I come in second.”

“Brooke, you are not finished!” Christine said decidedly.  
“Of course not. With your looks, you could drive an ice wagon,” Jenna joked.  
“Or shine shoes. Sell pencils.”  
“Block hats. Dig ditches. Or go back into vaudeville. ‘Fit as a fiddle, ready for love, I could jump over the moon up above…’” Jenna said, singing the last line.

Brooke smiled before sighing and leaning against the countertop. “Too bad I didn't do that in The Duelling Cavalier.”  
Jenna frowned and thought for a moment before slowly saying, “Well, why don’t you?”  
“What?”  
“Make The Dueling Cavalier a musical. Brooke Lockwood: She jumps and sings to music.”  
“There’s six weeks until Cavalier is released, though.”

“Add songs, trim bad scenes, add new ones, and you got it!” Christine interjected, starting to get excited.  
“You know what? I think this will work!” Brooke said, her happiness and hope back in her eyes. “Fellas, I think this is my lucky day: March twenty-third!”

“Twenty-fourth,” Jenna corrected.  
“What?”  
“It’s one-thirty already. It’s morning.”

“And what a lovely morning it is!” Christine exclaimed happily. “Good morning, good morning!” She said to both of them before they traveled to the couch.  
They landed on it, laughing out of happiness when suddenly Brooke froze and groaned. “What?” Christine asked. Please no more trouble, she thought. Unfortunately, the universe was not so kind.

“Chloe,” Brooke said, and the other two sobered up as well before parroting back at the same time, “Chloe.”  
“She can’t act, she can’t sing, and she can’t dance. A triple threat,” Jenna sighed. Just then, Christine laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Jenna said, raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s just, I think I liked her best when the sound went wonky and she went “Yes, yes, yes!”” She said in a deep voice, shaking her head.  
“”No, no, no!”” she replied, in an extra high voice as she nodded.  
“”Yes, yes, yes!””  
“”No, no-!”” Then Jenna paused and stood up, pulling Christine to her feet with her.

“I am just about to be brilliant. Christine: get behind me and sing.”  
“I- Uh- G-good morning, good morning, we’ve talked the whole day through, good morning, good morning, to you.”  
“Christine, keep singing. Watch my mouth.” Then, Jenna mouthed along to Christine’s singing, and it appeared to be Jenna singing instead. Brooke’s eyes lit up.

“Chloe moves her mouth and Christine sings for her,” Brooke said, standing up like a lightbulb went on over her head. But then it went out. “Wait, Christine, I can’t let you do that. You’d be throwing away your career.”  
“It’s not about my career,” Christine said gently. “It’s about saving Cavalier. It’s only one picture. I want to do this.”  
“Alright. Do you think we can work the numbers?”

“Of course!” Jenna said excitedly. “Just dance around Chloe and teach her how to take a bow! We’ll spring it on Jake in the morning.”  
“Brooke, you’re a genius!” Christine said before leaning in and kissing her.  
“Well, so glad you thought of it,” Jenna said jokingly dry.  
“Oh, Jenna.” Christine moved and pecked her on the lips, and Jenna grinned before doing an over-the-top show of bashfulness and falling over the couch. Brooke and Christine just laughed.

-

Outside Christine’s home, she and Brooke shared a goodnight’s kiss, Christine smiling shyly.  
“Night, Chris. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Goodnight Brooke. Make sure to rest your voice, you’re a big singing star now.” Christine then looked out and blinked sleepily. “California dew sure is heavier than usual.”  
“Really? Cause from where I’m standing, the sun is shining all over,” Brooke replied, staring at Christine liked she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

Christine blushed before giving her a little wave goodbye and heading inside. Brooke turned and inspected the rainy sight before making a decision and waving the cab driver off. She would walk home. She kind of felt the urge to sing and dance in the rain.  
Brooke was in love with that girl. Brooke was going to marry that girl once this was all over.

God, how life can change for the better.

-

“He holds her in his arms, would you? Would you? He tells her of her charms, would you? Would you?” Christine sang in front of a room of people, but was only looking at Jenna or Brooke, who was smiling like a cat who just got the cream.  
The team was able to hide Christine’s involvement for the time being by saying her voice was just a recording that Chloe would match up to. They had also changed the name from The Dueling Cavalier to The Dancing Cavalier, as to reflect the change from a regular talkie to a musical.

After all the recordings were taken and the new dancing footage made, and all that was left was for Christine to record Chloe’s new dialogue.  
On screen, Chloe said in her best terrible voice, “Our love will last until the stars go cold,” and Christine repeated it much better.  
“Cut! That was perfect!” Jenna yelled from the sound booth and Brooke, who had been standing next to Christine turned to her and smiled softly.

“Chris, I love you. After this picture is over, no more secrecy. I’ll let Chloe know, I’ll let everyone know.”  
“Your fans will be bitterly disappointed,” Christine said quietly, looking up at her through her eyelashes.  
“From now on, there’s only one fan I’m worried about.” Brooke leaned down and was about to kiss her when a cry of “There!” came from behind her.

The two turned quickly to see Michael Zanders and Chloe waltzing in. And Chloe looked furious.  
“What did I tell you, Chloe? She’s dubbing your voice!” Michael said, folding his arms. He seemed nice enough, but Brooke and he had gotten on bad terms after she caught him and Jeremy Bailey in a coat room together during a picture premiere.  
“Thanks, Michael, you’re a pal,” Chloe said sweetly, before staring at the two girls with piercing eyes.

“I want that girl off this lot! She ain’t dubbin’ my voice!” She squealed angrily, and Christine shrunk in on herself, this being only the second time she had come face to face with the famous Miss Lamont. Brooke wrapped her arm around her protectively, and stared Chloe right in the face, her expression steely.

“Look, Brooke and I-” Christine said weakly, staring at the floor.  
“Don’t you call her Brooke! I was calling her Brooke before you was born!” She yelled, her eyes wet with anger and sadness. Michael blinked at Chloe from behind her, and it was clear he found her as stupid as everyone else did.  
Chloe, not realizing the implications of what she had just said, continued. “You was kissing him, you- You- You disgusting little wench!”

“I was kissing her. I happen,” Brooke interrupted, her voice level, “to be in love with her.”  
Chloe looked dumbfounded, and she stammered weakly at her. “T-that’s ridiculous! Everyone knows you’re in love with me!”  
“Look, Chloe, try to understand this: I’m going to marry her,” she said, unwrapping herself from Christine and stepping forwards to glare at Chloe with little space between them. Christine’s eyes went wide and starry when she mentioned marriage, the first she’d heard of it from Brooke.

“Silly girl,” Michael said a little sadly, a little mournfully. He and Jeremy hadn’t meeten up again, and that’s why he was so mad at Brooke. He had been kind of smitten. “She ain't the marrying kind to me. She's a flirt trying to get ahead by using you.”  
“Well, I’ll put a stop to that! I’m gonna go talk to Jake right now,” Chloe hissed at Brooke.

“The picture's finished. If she weren't in it, you'd be finished too,” Brooke shot back, looking entirely unbothered.  
“She's the only one who's finished. Who'll hear of her?”  
“Everybody. Why do you think Michael’s in such a sweat?”  
“But, but, Christine nearly stole the picture!” Chloe exclaimed, a little red in the face, and Michael looked sorely uncomfortable.  
“She's only doing you a favor,” Brooke growled. And, to pour salt in the wound, she added, “And she's getting full screen credit for it too.”

Chloe looked taken aback as she stopped to consider this, horror seeping through her face. “lt'll say on the screen l don't talk and sing for myself?”  
“Of course. It’s already done; there’s a publicity campaign planned,” Brooke said, starting to grin.

Chloe looked so frightened and beaten down that Michael, taking pity, grabbed her hand and lead her off as she wiped away tears of sadness that were beginning to fall.  
Brooke turned to Christine with a sad but hopeful smiled on her face, moved forwards, and pulled her into a hug, where they could pretend everything was going to be okay.

-

“They think they can make a laughingstock out of me, eh?” Chloe said with a weak post-cry voice, Michael petting her back in a show of comfort. “What do they think l am, dumb or something? Why, l make more money… than Calvin Coolidge... put together!”

Suddenly, Chloe stood up and looked very determined, a plan already forming in her mind. “Michael, call me a cab, would ya?”

-

“”Monumental Pictures enthusiastic over Chloe's singing pipes.”,” a man said, reading from a fan magazine. Jake sat in his desk, looking very tired and uncomfortable as he talked. The man was from the publicity team, and they had just gotten word of what Chloe had decided to do with her free time.  
“I never said that,” Jake sighed, massaging his temple.  
“”Premiere tomorrow to reveal Chloe Lamont big musical talent.”,” the man continued, before folding the paper up.

Jake groaned and called Chloe in, the man from publicity standing behind him. Chloe’s lawyer came. She was prepared.  
“Did you send this out?” Jake asked Chloe, and she just grinned.  
“I gave an exclusive story to every paper in town. What do you think I am, dumb or somethin’? I had my lawyer check my contract.”  
“Contract?” He repeated nervously. Oh god.  
“Mhm. I control my publicity, not you. The studio is responsible for every word printed about me. lf l don't like it, l can sue.”

“What?” Jake said, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. Chloe smiled evilly at him.  
“I. Can. Sue. lf you tell the papers about Kathy Selden… it would be ''detrimental and deleterious'' to my career. l could sue you for the whole studio.” Her lawyer handed her a copy of her contract, and Chloe flipped to a page before pointing at a highlighted part. “Says so right here.”  
Jake read over it sadly before finally giving in. “You win, Chloe. We’ll take Christine’s credit off. Are you satisfied?”

“One last little thing, Jakey,” Chloe said, her mouth twisted in a cruel, triumphant smirk.  
“What, you want me to rename the studio “Lamont Pictures”?”  
“You’re cute. Just, since you’ve already given her a part in Michael’s pictures, she’ll get a bigger one in the next. lf she's done such a grand job doubling my voice… don't you think she ought to go on doing just that? l'm more important to the studio than she is.”  
Jake looked at her dumbly, like she told him she had just shot his puppy.

“That’d be taking her entire career away. People don’t do that.”  
“People? I ain’t people. I am a…” Chloe straightened her posture and grabbed the folded up paper with her story and read from it. “”A shimmering, glowing star in the cinema firmament.” It says so right there.” She looked pleased with herself. Her lawyer was quite emotionless.

Jake looked like he was going to throw up.

-

On screen, Christine’s voice rang out perfectly over Chloe’s lips. The audience was cheering by the time it was done. Jenna and Brooke had sat together to prevent as much as a fight with Chloe as possible, and they were both grinning as they snuck backstage.

“Jake, it’s a real smash!” Jenna exclaimed, beaming ear to ear.  
“We couldn’t have done it without you,” Jake said, addressing Christine, who just laughed cheerily in response.  
“Christine, we did it!” Brooke said, surging forwards and wrapping Christine in a great hug. Chloe rolled her eyes in response.

“You were fabulous, Chloe,” Jenna said sarcastically. “You sang almost as well as Chris.”  
“And I’m gonna keep singin’ that way for a long time,” she chirped.  
Brooke froze and turned to look at her, fear in her face. “What?”  
“l mean,” Chloe hissed with a cold smile on her face, “she's gonna go right on singing for me.”

“Christine has got a career! This is the only time!” Brooke said, anger beginning to form in her gut. Christine just looked heartbroken.  
“That's what you think,” Chloe laughed.  
“Listen, you boa constrictor, don't get any fancy ideas. Tell her, Jake!” Jake fidgeted uncomfortably.  
“Never mind! Listen to that applause; wait till the money rolls in. You won't give that up because a nobody don't wanna be my voice!”

“Part of this choice is mine!” Christine said defiantly, and Chloe just shot her a look.  
“Honey, you’ve got a five-year contract. You’ll do what Jake say you will,” she replied with a scoff. “Listen! l'm an avalanche! Selden, you're stuck.”

“lf this happens, get a new girl. l won't stand for it!” Brooke threatened, to no avail.  
They'd come see me if l played opposite a monkey!” Chloe said with a laugh. Outside, the audience screamed for something, anything.

“Don's a smash too! l'll say a few words. l still run the studio!” Jake boomed, and Chloe smiled at him like it was all a big game.  
“l'm not so sure! You're Mr. Producer, running things, running me! From now on, as far as l'm concerned, l'm running things!” She said, and that’s when they knew she’d gone over the deep end; mad with power.  
“Chloe Lamont Pictures, huh? You've gone a little too far.”

“They’re yelling for a speech,” Jenna pointed out, and a lightbulb went up over Jake’s head.  
“A speech, huh? Tonight I’ll be makin’ a speech!” Chloe declared as she marched on stage, and Jake, Brooke, and Jenna huddled together. Christine was forced alone, feeling awfully hurt and ignored.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Chloe started, trying her best to sound posh, “l can't tell you how thrilled we are at your reception for The Dancing Cavalier, our first musical picture together. lf we bring a little joy into your humdrum lives… we feel as though our hard work ain't been in vain for nothing. Bless you all.”  
“Hey! She didn’t sound like that in the picture!” Someone burst, and soon there was a roaring cheer for Chloe to sing. She scurried off-stage, looking like a cornered animal.

“What am l gonna do?” She said to everyone backstage, desperate.  
“We've got it. Get a mike back of that curtain. Christine! Christine will stand back from there and sing,” Jake said with a bright smile as a stagehand pulled out a microphone. Christine looked alarmed.  
“She'll be back singing, and l'll be in front like in the picture?”  
“Right.”

“I’ll never do it!” Christine cried out, horrified. She could see the end of her entire future career spread out in front of her, at it was all tied together with that microphone.  
“Of course you will. You have a five-year contract with me. Now get over to that microphone,” Jake said roughly, masking any emotion.

“Do it, Chris,” Brooke said meanly, with no hint of regret. Christine was taken aback and felt pure disgust. Had the woman she had fallen in love with just been another act?  
“l'll do it, Brooke. But l never want to see you again, on or off the screen!” She replied, practically crying. Brooke’s face held no remorse, no care, no worry. Nothing. So she turned and got into her place behind the curtain.

Chloe came back onstage and smiled, a microphone in place for her, too.  
“What are you gonna singing?” The orchestra director asked, and Chloe looked a little uncomfortable before scooting back near the curtain where Christine could respond.  
“Singing in the Rain,” Christine whimpered.  
“Singing in the Rain!”  
“Singing in the Rain. ln, what key?”  
“A-flat, Christine whispered”  
“A-flat!”

And then, the pit began to play.  
“I'm singin' in the rain,” Christine's voice rang out, “Just singin' in the rain.. What a glorious feelin' I'm happy again! I'm laughin' at clouds, so dark up above… The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love!”

The three behind stage grinned like fools, and Jake began to hum along, raising his eyebrows at Jenna and Brooke, before he started walking over to the ropes that controlled the curtain in time with the song. The two girls followed him, beaming contently.

“I'll walk down the lane, with a happy refrain,” Christine sang for Chloe, and the three joined in with the next line, tugging the curtain open.

“And singin', just singin ' in the rain,” and then the curtain was pulled apart. Christine looked around nervously but kept singing, and the audience began to laugh. Chloe looked happy, and kept going.  
Quickly, Jenna surged forwards and stole the microphone, singing the rest of the lyrics, and that’s when Chloe finally turned around and found the illusion broken. She ran away in shame, and Christine surged down the stairs, tears dripping down her face. She got nothing.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Brooke shouted, running on-stage. “Stop that girl running down the aisles! That’s the voice you heard and loved tonight! That’s the real star: Christine Selden!” Christine was stopped and trapped by a group of patrons, fat tears spilling over and almost burning in her eyes. She couldn’t escape. Why her?

“Please, Chris,” Brooke begged, before taking a deep breath and beginning to sing. “You are my lucky star.. I saw you from afar.”  
Christine looked up and blinked out incoming tears. This was the song she sang after the set incident. Brooke had heard her?

Jenna moved forwards and took control of the orchestra, playing the background of the song for them. The perfect setting.  
“Two lovely eyes, at me they were gleaming… Beaming,” she sang, hearts filling her eyes as Christine turned, looked at her, and smiled. Christine walked up the aisle Brooke came near the stairs, where they met at the top.  
“I was starstruck!” Christine sang back, sadness leaving her voice.

Brooke helped her up back on the stage, and Christine wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, grinning wildly now. “You’re all my lucky charms,” Brooke sang to her, her eyes bright and filled with love.  
“I’m lucky in your arms,” Christine continued, falling into her arms for a deep hug, the tears still there glistening brightly under the spotlights.

The crowd cheered as Lockwood and Selden came together.

_You’ve opened heaven’s portal_

Jenna smiled up at the pair. A happy ending

_Here on earth_

A few months later, Lockwood and Selden were ready to release their new film.

_For this poor mortal_

It was called Singin’ in the Rain. Music by Jenna Brown, and main actors, Brooke Lockwood and Christine Selden.

_You are my lucky star_

What a couple of dopes.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is https://don-lockwood.tumblr.com/
> 
> this was for bmc girls week day 6, au


End file.
